Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structure for preventing the falling of a fastening nut of a portable power working machine, and a method for attaching the fastening nut to a cover. For example, the present invention relates to a structure for preventing the falling of a fastening nut of a portable power working machine in which the fastening nut is threadably engaged with a bolt embedded in a body portion, which houses a power source such as an engine or an electric motor, a power transmission mechanism, and the like, so as to compressively hold a guide bar, with a saw chain extended around the guide bar, between the body portion and a cover. The present invention also relates to a method for attaching the fastening nut to the cover.